


Captain Cold and the Adorable Assassin

by SiriCerasi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gideon Ships It, Leonard is a Closet Nerd, Poor Gideon has to put up with all these idiots, Siblings, adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/pseuds/SiriCerasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little drabbles from the dictionary word of the day, mostly unedited and unrelated. Probably all CaptainCanary because I'm trash like that :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stultify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **STULTIFY:** to make, or cause to appear, foolish or ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1x11 (The Magnificent Eight)

The look Sara gives him when he holds up a time-appropriate dress is ENTIRELY worth whatever hell she thinks up to get him back. Leonard can’t stop himself from grinning, wincing as his bruises protest, but yeah. Worth it.

She appears from the dressing room a few minutes later clothed in pants and a jacket and boots, glaring at the hat she holds in her hands.

“I look ridiculous,” she mutters. Leonard smirks, takes the hat from her and positions it on her head.

“You look adorable.”

Her eyes widen fractionally, and Leonard bites his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. “Did you just call an assassin ‘adorable’,” she demands.

“Adorable Assassin. Has a nice ring to it.” He wonders how many weapons she’s had time to stash away in her outfit already, and watches her fingers twitch with what should probably be fear but only comes out as affection.

“Gideon,” Sara says sweetly. “Please mark all of Snart’s stuff as mine. I don’t believe he’ll survive today.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Gideon says. She sounds a little sad. “I can no longer choose sides in internal matters such as this.”

“Since WHEN?” Sara demands, and Leonard can’t help it – he bursts out laughing.

“Since Mr. Snart stole Dr. Palmer’s coffee stash.”

“You _monster_ ,” Sara gasps.

Leonard shrugs. “He kept going on and on about how wonderful it was, I figured I had to try it.”

“You don’t even _like_ coffee!” He just smirks at her, and Sara crosses her arms. “I don’t see what that has to do with me, Gideon.”

“I’m afraid you’ve been labelled a disturber of the peace.” Leonard manages to keep a straight face through that. Barely.

“I’m going to kill you,” Sara hisses, and he notices she’s twirling a dagger in one hand.

“See, I think that’s part of the problem right there,” he deadpans. “You may be an adorable assassin, but you’re still an assassin.”

Her eyes narrow and she’s all up in his space, head tilted, eyeing him like a bug. “If that coffee isn’t in my room by the time I get back, you’ll find out just how much I can disturb your peace.”

“Is that an invitation?” He should really stop, because Sara’s grip on her knife is bordering on bone-shattering, and then she’d just blame him for that as well.

“Only if you feel like leaving the room one limb short.”

“Well, Gideon could always fashion me a new one, remember?”

He’s pretty sure the entire town of Salvation heard her scream of frustration.


	2. auriferous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AURIFEROUS** : yielding or containing gold

“Wait, so she’s basically Midas?” Sara asks him, glee on her face. He will regret the day those two ever meet for the rest of his life, he just knows it. “That’s awesome.”

“Fits her sparkling personality,” he answers drily.

“Clearly, she had a good example set for her.”

“Ouch.” He puts a hand dramatically over his heart, pouting. “You wound me.”

Sara snorts. “Nothing wounds you, Captain Cold.” He shrugs, and wishes that were true. “It’s funny, I spent my entire childhood jealous of my sister. She was prettier, smarter, had more friends. Everyone just knew me as Laurel’s bratty little sister.”

“Any big sibling would peg you as a little sister in a heartbeat, Sara.” She narrows her eyes, but doesn’t deny it.

“I would’ve given anything for people to look at me the way they looked at Laurel, like she was… good. Worthy.” She smiles faintly, eyes very far away. “When I came back, I didn’t want anyone to look at me at all.”

His stomach twists a little at that, phantom footsteps in his ear, trying to get out before they got too close but he was too small, too slow. He holds Lisa behind him, praying that if she isn’t seen, she won’t be hurt.

“When I died again – really died – Laurel took up my place as Black Canary. Our whole lives, I’d always wanted what she had, and she gave all that up to be like me.”

(I taught her to survive, he tells himself. I taught her to be strong the only way I knew how.)

“Death does funny things to people,” he murmurs, and she nods. Shakes herself sharply like she’s waking from sleep.

“Sorry.”

Leonard shrugs. “Pretty sure all of us are here because we had bad role models growing up.” She hums.

“We could have a contest. Person with the worst one gets movie privileges for a week.”

“I don’t think that’s really fair, seeing as you and Kendra have had multiple lives to accumulate them.”

Sara grins slyly. “We’ll limit it to one life each. What’s wrong, Snart, afraid you’ll lose?”

“Sara, everyone knows you’re the most delinquent of all of us. You just want a chance to make us suffer through more terrible martial arts movies so you can make fun of their technique.”

“It’s _terrible_ ,” she pouts. “But that’s not the point.” He raises an eyebrow. “Hey, Mick’s been in prison more times than I have. So have _you_ , for that matter.”

“Only because I didn’t work for an ancient secret ninja organization. That’s hardly a fair comparison.”

She shrugs with an irritating air of superiority, states serenely, “I have standards.” There’s a smug little smirk on her face. “Besides, I’m sure in one of her many lifetimes Kendra was a bad girl.”

“You’re talking about _Kendra_ ,” Leonard points out. “I don’t think she could jay-walk without feeling guilty over it.”

Sara slumps, chin in her hand, elbow on the table. “You’re probably right,” she sighs.

“I’m always right.”

“You’re also an asshole.”

“Not arguing with that.”

“Ugh.” She throws a crumpled up napkin at him, smacking him square in the forehead.

“What’d I say?” he sighs, wiping at his face. “Definitely a little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like OH LOOK I WROTE A FLUFFY THING and then I skimmed it and realized it's not entirely a fluffy thing but. Close enough?


End file.
